Extra lessons in the summer
by kurotsuki-tania1827
Summary: Rayos..eso le pasaba por estar tan distraido en algunas clases pero no podia evitarlo..cierto chico antisocial siempre lo distraia parejas: alaude x giotto y hibari x tsuna (pesimo resumen pero es que quiero dejarl@s con curiosidad x3)
1. Prologo

Cursos de verano

"genial..justo cuando pensé que iba a ser libre de estas clases" el Rubio suspiro algo cansado mirando aun por la ventana de forma vaga, observando como as otras clases tenían deporte y otro grupo iba al gimnasio, normalmente cuando estaba aburrido su visión se iba directamente hacia el patio, adoraba ese salón, desde ese punto y justamente desde su lugar exacto donde se sentaba podía tener la vista de toda la parte trasera de la escuela donde estaban las canchas y el gimnasio  
-oe giotto, porque quedaste en clases extra de verano?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mejor amigo G, un joven de mas o menos su edad y pelo rojo con un tatuaje en un lado de su rostro  
-m..pues sabes que nunca fui bueno en matemáticas, en clase de economía domestica queme un pastel y la maestra se enfado por eso, el de ingles se enojo porque se mas que el y en historia..el profesor me odia- suspiro algo cansado al recordar las razones por las que sus preciadas vacaciones habían sido robadas -bueno tampoco hago nada en verano asi que..- se encogió se hombros volviendo a ver hacia las canchas -no me importa mucho..- sus palabras fueron bajando de volumen cuando diviso a cierto Rubio cenizo caminando al gimnasio  
-aun asi debes de esforzarte mas y estar mas atento gio- escucho como su el pelirrojo lo sermoneaba y solo asintió levemente  
"me pregunto si Alaude quedo en clases extras?..no, el encabeza la lista de calificaciones, es el numero uno de los mas altos, es imposible" suspiro algo desilusionado al pensar en lo mas obvio y se levanto de su lugar  
-por ahora solo debo de relajarme y pensar en organizar mi tiempo-  
Ambos amigos salieron al estar ya en hora de descanso  
"bueno..al menos lo tengo como vecino" fue el unico pensamiento de conforte que se le habia ocurrido mientras caminaba a la cafetería y paso a un lado del tablon de calificaciones. A pesar de que ya se habia recalcado en su mente la diferencia entre el mayor y el, sintió como si una cubeta de agua fria le cayera encima al ver en primer puesto "Alaude" fingió no haber visto ese "anuncio", sabia que G a pesar de parecer algo distraído siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba  
-rindete- volteo en seco al escuchar esa palabra pronunciada por el pelirrojo y trato de desviar sus pensamientos  
-sabes? Al menos debo de aspire a puestos de calificacion alt..-  
-sabes que no me refiero a eso- si, lo sabia pero aun asi seguiría intentando al menos acercarse un poco al cenizo  
-a no?- fingió extrañarse aun caminando  
-a que esa basura te atrae- el pelirrojo ignoro el ceño fruncido que puso de inmediato su amigo por como se habia referido a el -sabes que no me trae buena vibra, que sea amigo de ese tal Daemon, y lo sabes, si Daemon es una basura como persona que te hace pensar que el no es como el?-  
-el ya dijo que no lo considera un amigo- se defendió como pudo aunque le parecia extraño que en el descanso siempre estuvieran ese duo junto  
-entonces porque no simplemente lo golpea como a todos aquellos que se acercan a el? No te parece algo sospechoso? Que tal si estan saliendo? Se ven demasiado cer..-  
-G!- lo nombro enojado volteando a verlo -aun si eso es verdad o no, no te parece que estamos apresurado conclusiones? Prefiero confirmar esa informacion y estar completamente seguro a que este sujetándome a conclusiones y deducciones-  
El tatuado solo suspiro, no queria herir a su amigo pero prefería que no se arriesgada a ser herido a mayor escala si es que sus suposiciones eran correctas  
-haz lo que quieras gio- dijo al fin poniendo su mano en el hombro de este -pero no digas que no te lo advertí-  
El Rubio solo asintió un poco necio y algo indignado pero en su interior se habia empezado a cuestionar que pasaría, que pensaria, como se sentiria...si G tenia razon.  
-ug- sintió como algo golpeaba su nariz al dejar de ver a su mejor amigo y dirigir su vista al frente solo para encontrarse con un choque de un hombro -lo siento- se sujeto su nariz sintiendo ligeras lagrimitas en sus ojos por el golpe  
-mh- fue la unica respuesta que escucho y casi le da un infarto al ver al reciente mencionado en su conversacion con G parado frente a el  
-en primer lugar fue tu culpa por no fijarte- cierto cabello de melón se asomo por un lado de Alaude observándolo algo burlón -oh~! Pero si es G el guarda espaldas y ricitos de oro- Frunció el ceño al ser llamado asi y de alguna forma que el cenizo no dijera nada lo irrito un poco  
-mira quien lo dice Daemon, tu pareces el guarura de Alaude- se sintió algo desubicado, a pesar de que G hablaba normalmente con Daemon y conocía un poco a Alaude el nunca habia entablado una conversacion decente con ninguno de ellos dos  
-ja, ya le gustaria a el tener a alguien como yo no es asi Al~- tomo el hombro del cenizo pero su mano fue apartada de manera inmediata, luego de eso este les dio la espalda  
-no tengo tiempo para sus peleas infantiles-  
"el..esta es la primera vez que lo escucho decir algo tan largo" pensó entre divertido y alegre pero mostraba solo seriedad ante la guerra campal que se estaba desarrollando entre G y Spade  
-yo..me adelantare a la cafetería- se escabullo entre la pelea de miradas e insultos que ahora estaban entablando esos dos en su idioma natal  
"al menos pude escapar de ellos" suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cafetería pero casi volvió a chocar contra la espalda del cenizo que se habia quedado parado  
-a-Alaude-sempai?- se extraño al verlo hay parado pero casi salta cuando volteo algo rapido hacia el  
-que quieres?-  
Ok eso si era de esos momentos "decisivos" a pesar de ser vecinos por dos años nunca habían hablado, el mayor era realmente cerrado a los demas y por irse una hora antes que el a la escuela en tren solo lo habia visto en este una sola vez, luego de eso ya no lo habia vuelto a ver en el tren/metro que se iba a diario  
-nada..- eso era lo unico que podia decir? "vamos! Primera impresión.." -de hecho tengo una duda- agradeció recordar que estaba en el consejo estudiantil -sobre las clases extra de verano-  
Casi se golpea la cabeza por haber preguntado eso y ver que volvia a darle la espalda empezando a caminar "creo que mi pregunta fue algo estúpida.." se golpeo a si mismo suspirando decepcionado de si mismo  
-camina, comeré y allá te resuelvo la duda- alzo la cabeza al escuchar lo que habia dicho y sus ojos brillaron con algo de alegría "esta..esta será la primera vez que hablare con el formalmente, no siento espectador de alguna platica" lo siguió en silenció empezando a practicar en su mente como empezaría la conversación aunque bien sabia que el mayor no era de esos que se la pasaban hablando y hablando asi que tenia que saber que podría decir para que al menos no saliera golpeado por el. Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban mas alejadas, genial, eso solo fortalecía su nerviosismo..

-bien, cual es tu duda- hablo como todo presidente del comité estudiantil que era

-pues vera..- se quedo pensando unos segundos –los maestros que nos imparten clase normalmente serán los que nos den las clases adicionales?- sonrió aliviado en su interior al ver que no había tartamudeado

-no, habrá maestros practicantes, o principiantes para probar sus habilidades de explicación y su dominio en el campo de la materia impartida- respondió de manera concreta empezando a comer en silenció su empanada –si el profesor resulta no tener buen dominio sobre el campo que se le ha dado se destituirá y pondrá al maestro original que impartió la materia en un principio de curso escolar-

No pudo evitar sonreir alegre al escucharlo, realmente era la conversación mas larga que había escuchado que el mayor entablara con alguien, pero bien había dicho G, no debía de ilusionarse

-ya veo!..y usted conoce a los profesores practicantes?-

De un momento a otro su aura se volvió algo amenazante mostrnado molestia por la pregunta –conozco a uno..es irritante- temblo del enojo pero rápidamente se compuso volviendo a su usual cara donde nada le afectaba –en fin..eso era todo?-

El rubio al no encontrar otra cosa que preguntarle solo asintió con calma aunque por dentro ya se estaba golpeando mentalmente sin demostrarlo en su expresión –si..solo era esa duda- "bueno..al menos pudimos hablar..al menos pude escuchar una oración mas grande de un ¨deja de hacer desorden, te golpeare¨"

-si eso es todo me voy- se levanto de donde estaba mientras el rubio observaba de manera discreta todos sus movimientos –no te entretengas y ve directo a clases giotto- camino hacia la salida sin voltear a verlo

-si..muchas gracias- sonrió levemente y de igual forma se levanto esperando a que ya se hubiera ido para poder ir a su salón y en el camino se dio cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco "yo..nunca le dije mi nombre" dudaba, realmente dudaba que Daemon lo hubiera mencionado, ni siquiera el se sabia su nombre completo y aun si lo sabia y lo hubiera llegado a mencionar se hubiera referido a el como "ricitos de oro"

No pudo esconder una sonrisa algo tonta al pensar que el mayor alguna vez lo tenia en cuenta..estaba feliz, contento…Nada arruinaría su humor por mas de un año!

~~~~~~2 semanas despues~~~~~~

-peor momento no puedo tener- se levanto con algo de trabajo con sus ojeras bien marcadas y aun envuelto en las cobijas de su cama escuchando como su madre le gritaba ¨giotto! Ya baja a comer¨ suspiro cansado, realmente..odiaba levantarse temprano en verano. (LOL que paso con ese animo?! xDD)

Bajo y desayuno moviéndose con total pereza arrastrando los pies y al salir no fue diferente, estaba tan cansado que no había volteado a darle una ojeada a la casa del ¨antisocial¨ que tenia como vecino y solo se dirigió de forma automática hacia la parada del metro. Se quedo esperando a que por fin su metro pasara y con pasos cansinos entro, bien al menos ir a la escuela en esos días tenia sus lados buenos; como este por ejemplo, estaban varios asientos vacios cuando en días normales apenas cabia en la cabina por toda la gente que iba de un lugar a otro, esa era una cosa que debía de agradecer de las vacaciones

-todo esta tan callado..- empezó a hablar en voz baja con el mismo dirigiéndose a uno de los lugares libres observando los ladrillos y el oscuro pasillo por la ventana –tan callado..tanta paz..-

-ojala fuera siempre asi-

Salto del susto al ver a ese ¨vecino antisocial¨ justo a lado de el y leyendo con calma un libro

-a-alaude-sempai?- pregunto aun algo confundido de verlo a esas horas..no mejor dicho en ese dia en el tren "debe ser por su trabajo en el comité disciplinario" recordó rápidamente y suspiro algo aliviado sonriendo levemente –el comité debe tener mucho trabajo-

-algo asi- no despego su vista del libro pasando con calma a la siguiente hoja

"…que silencio tan incomodo" y asi debía aguantar 30 min que era lo que tardaba en llegar a la escuela

-…porque se unió al comité?- pregunto lo mas normal y no acosador que se le pudo venir a la mente

-odio el desorden-

-…- "claro..no se porque no se me ocurrió que respondería eso"

Y asi pasaron los 30 min en donde ese silenció algo incomodo los invadía, cuando llegaron a la estación donde era su escuela agradeció mentalmente a dios levantándose de su lugar caminando rápidamente fuera de este dirigiéndose a su salón, solo debía hablar con el cuando llegara a encontrárselo "m..a decir verdad me gustaría mas hablar con el pero..aah~ malditas hormonas que atacan a los adolescentes" maldijo para sus adentros que los nervios le traicionaran solo por tener 17 años.

Cuando entro a su salón un aura de..depresión lo inundo, en ese lugar..en ese salón.. "pero que..todos los que están aquí son los matones.." lloro internamente mostrándose indiferente ante ellos y sentándose en su lugar a lado de la ventana, sabia que no veria al cenizo en esos días pero ya era costumbre sentarse en ese lugar

-oh~ ricitos de oro, porque estas en este lugar?- primero pensó que era daemon el que le hablaba pero luego recordó que el también encabezaba la lista de calificaciones "cierto..todos los chicos problemas me conocen asi..no pudieron encontrar un apodo mas..no se, masculino?" suspiro cansado al escuchar aquello y volteó a verlo

-porque debo tomar las clases extra- contesto con tono de lo mas obvio y eso molesto al sujeto que ya estaba siendo acompañado por dos de sus amigos

-se ve que tienes muchas agallas para hablarme en ese tono- sintió como lo sujetaban de la cabeza y lo estrellaban contra la mesilla –creo que te las debo sacar a golpes- no debía de pelear en clases, no debía..

-jovenes- una voz seria hizo que todos voltearan al frente y al hacerlo el rubio sonrió realmente alegre y contento –les agradecería que no hicieran desorden antes de empezar mi clase- los 3 que estaban frente al rubio solo lo miraron de forma amenazante y se fueron a sus lugares

-vas a ser nuestro profesor?- no pudo evitar preguntar con algo de alegría aunque lo escondia lo mas que podía para que los demás alumnos no lo mataran

-asi es, buenas tardes jóvenes- el mayor de todos puso su maletín en la mesa y los miro sonriendo aunque se notaba su madurez –yo les impartiré la materia de ingles, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi..Sawada Tsunayoshi-

Yay! Y aquí esta el capitulo uno de "lecciones extra en verano" *3* al principio pensé en poner a los de la decima generación como estudiantes pero pensé "e.e naa ellos siempre son los escuincles" asi que este fic es inspirado en una imagen que vi con la decima generación de grandes y profesores *.* la buscare para que la vean también…les gusto? OwO

Alaude: jm, no esta mal- se cruzo de brazos sin mirarla con aire indiferente

Hibari: -no-

T3T ya en el siguiente capitulo sales tu hibari~ Ow sale lemon entre tsuna y tu ¬u¬ (¿) XD bueno ligero lemon owo en fin, se aceptan sapes, criticas constructivas y destructivas, etc~

Tsuna: soy maestro~ :D!

Yanee~ -w-)/


	2. Maestros

-yo sere el que les imparta la materia de ingles..- dejo su portafolio en la mesa dirigiéndose ahora a todos los estudiantes que estaban delante de el -mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi-  
Todos los presentes se fueron sentando en sus lugares bajando el tono de sus conversaciones hasta que el silencio inundo el aula.  
-ahora..solo sera un mes y medio el que estaremos en las clases de verano, pero espero que todos nos llevemos bien- no se hicieron esperar sonidos de fastidio como chasquidos de lengua, gruñidos, murmullos y una que otra mirada asesina dirigida al castaño  
-sensei porque no solo nos pasa y ya?- pregunto uno de los grandulones con aire de superioridad  
-si, debería simplemente pasarnos y ya- fueron mas las voces que estaban apoyando la idea que habia sido lanzada  
-no- les sorprendió un poco el ver al castaño hablando ahora serio e incluso severo por lo que habían dicho -el punto de esto es que aprendan lo que no aprendieron en todo el semestre- siguio con la misma mirada sentándose en la silla que habia atras de su escritorio -empezaremos con los verbos comúnmente utilizados-  
Todos se quejaron al ver que su idea no habia sido tomada en cuenta y no les quedo de otra que empezar a atender la clase.  
Por su parte le era indiferente si daba la clase o no, el Rubio se habia ido a esas clases porque habia humillado a su profesor al corregirlo.  
-solo sera una hora libre- murmuro por lo bajo para el mismo mas sin embargo anotado todo lo que estaba anotando el castaño.  
-Giotto- escucho como lo llamaba aun con esa mirada severa en su rostro  
-que sucede sensei?- lo miro algo confundido  
-quédate unos minutos, estabas armando revuelto y debo dejarte en claro que no dejare en libertad ese tipo de conductas en mi clase- varios de sus compañeros rieron victoriosos al ver que el Rubio se había metido en problemas, todos fueron vaciando el salon hasta que solo se encontraban el castaño y el Rubio  
-Giotto- el mayor se puso se pie en frente del salon cruzando los brazos con el semblante totalmente serio  
-sensei- se puso de pie sonriendo levemente -oh ahora que todos se fueron puedo decirte tío?-  
Ambos despeinados rieron y el castaño lo abrazo aliviado -hace mucho que no te veo! Como has estado? Nunca imagine que ibas a terminar en estas clases!-  
-tu me sorprendiste- dijo ahora riendo por que el lado "relajado" de su tío saliera a flote -quien pensaria que el pacifico tío Tsuna pudiera calmar a toda una banda de bravucones- el mayor rio y se recargo en el escritorio  
-no me alces la voz, toma asiento- fingió tono severo aunque seguía con esa sonrisa despreocupada y relajada -cuando me dijeron que podia ser profesor practicante en una escuela me puse nervioso..pero..kyoya me ayudo a practicar para tener aire de autoridad-  
-eh?! Kyoya?..es aquel que mencionaste hace dos años que te gustaba verdad?- se sentó en una butaca de enfrente prestándole atencion  
-en..si..- su tío empezo a rascarse la mejilla sonriendo sonrojado, a pesar de que era su tío solo le ganaba por 5 años, lo consideraba mas su hermano que un tío pero por su cambio de escuelas y de casas no lo habia visto desde hace dos años. -pues..pasaron muchas cosas en estos dos años que no estuvimos en contacto y ejem..pues..a-al final t-t-terminamos..-  
-terminaron?- sonrio algo divertido al ver que su despistado tío no se habia quitado su nerviosismo de siempre y como sus emociones se veian a simple vista.  
-no! Dejame terminar- el mayor hizo un mohín sin que su sonrojo se fuera -terminamos saliendo!-  
Rio un poco sonriendo por ver lo feliz que era su familiar  
-debes estar feliz- saco uno de sus cuadernos revisando que tuviera entre las hojas su credencial para tomar el tren y sonrio al encontrarla  
-si..kyoya es una persona realmente amable- (-3- contigo tsuna, contigo e-e) -..pero dejemos de hablar de mi, tu como has estado? Te sigue gustando el chico del que me hablaste una vez?- se exalto un poco pero trato de no demostrarlo  
-nunca dije que me gustaba..solo te dije que me habia llamado la atención..-  
-es lo mismo, despues de la atencion sigue la atracción, asi que dime, como te va con el?- el mayor sonrio al ver que el nervioso ahora era su sobrinito  
-yo..llegare tarde me tengo que ir, adios tsuna!- tomo su mochila rápidamente saliendo del salon corriendo e ignoro la mirada atónita que le mandaba el mayor al ver como habia salido del lugar tan rapido  
Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la escuela se percato que su mochila estaba abierta y fue cuando lo recordó "rayos! Saque mi cuaderno..bueno..esperare un poco..suficiente para que tsuna se vaya y poder entrar al salon por mi cuaderno- camino con calma regresando por el camino que habia recorrido sin tomar prisa, todos se habían ido y la escuela estaba en completo silencio "bien.." pensó triunfante al ver que ya no habia rastro de actividad, conociendo a su tío no se habría percatado de la presencia desu libreta encima de su mesilla y evitaría preguntas que pudieran ponerlo en vergüenza, se acerco y escucho el sonido de algo caerse "rayos! Sigue aqui? ..a juzgar por el sonido debio haber tirado su portafolio- suspiro algo cansado "espera.." observo que la puerta estaba algo abierta y se escuchaban murmullos "no sera que..esos bravucones quieren obligarlo a que los pase?!" se alarmo ante eso y con sumo sigilo sin hacer ningun ruido se acerco a observar por la abertura que habia en la puerta quedándose en shock por lo que estaba pasando dentro del aula.  
-k-kyoya espera..- el castaño suspiro estando casi sentado en el escritorio con alguien encima de el pero no pudo diferenciarlo -estamos en la escuela..-  
-y que?- se asombro al ver como descaradamente se recostaban mas en el escritorio y se notaba que la camisa del castaño que se tapaba la boca para callar sus sonidos de excitación.  
-giotto?- salto de su lugar al mismo tiempo que los ruidos en el salon se detuvieron y al voltear a ver el origen de la voz se sonrojo  
-a-a-Alaude-sempai?!..l-lo siento se me hace tarde adios!- tomo su mochila corriendo rápidamente a la puerta de la escuela ignorando que habia sido algo grosero con el cenizo y siguio corriendo hará llegar al metro donde se sentó rápidamente y puso su mochila en sus piernas pegada a su estomago..eso lo habia tomado por sorpresa..sabia que aun debia tener otras clases en el dia, solo habia tenido la primera hora de clase y le faltaban tres horas de clase.."no puedo dejar que nadie me vea asi" pensó al sentir como el problema entre sus piernas crecía por haber recordado la escena de hace unos minutos solo que en lugar de que estuviera su tío y aquel sujeto se habia imaginado a el mismo junto con el cenizo..eso era..era..  
Entro a la casa de golpe aprovechando que su mamá estaba trabajando y se fue directo al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro recargandose en la pared resbalandose poco a poco por esa hasta quedar en el suelo respirando de manera entre cortada tapándose su intimidad "no puedo creer que..bueno..tambien es su culpa..hacer ese tipo de cosas en plena aula..pero yo.." Nego con la cabeza y se empezo a desvestir entrando a la tina abriendo la llave de agua dejando que las gotas de ese frío liquido bajaran desde su cabeza hasta su pie "soy..un maldito pervertido" fue lo unico que alcanzo a pensar empezando a brindarse placer el mismo masajeandose su miembro ya despierto tapándose la boca para no soltar ningun gemido

Al dia siguiente...  
Estrello su cabeza contra el escritorio y luego respiro hondo para alejar esos pensamientos pero le era imposible al ver ese escritorio y al castaño dando clases "esto es lo peor que me pudo pasar" pensó suspirando cansado pero satisfecho al ver que habia "sobrevivido" sin ningun accidente vergonzoso, ahora quedaban las tres clases siguientes teniendo que aguantar sin pensar nada pervertido en su mente "entonces si tenia trabajo ayer" pensó al darse cuenta que no habia visto a Alaude en lo que llevaba de clases y anotaba como preparar una rica barbacoa  
-entonces empiezan a..-  
"Yamamoto-sensei parece muy despreocupado..no parece del tipo que cocina" fue lo unico que pensó el Rubio al ver lo vagas que podían ser sus instrucciones pero solo anoto sin preguntar ni comentar nada, luego tenia clases de matemáticas..cabía decir que su profesor tenia temperamento explosivo..literalmente, era la tercera vez que le lanzaba un gis a uno de los alumnos mientras gritaba que pusiera atencion con diferentes insultos en lo que pudo distinguir como italiano "gokudera-sensei tiene mal genio" fue lo unico que pensó y sonrio triunfante al ver que habia sobrevivido a la ultima hora "solo debo soportar historia y listo" pensó satisfecho glorificando se a si mismo pero ese animo y optimismo cayo por los suelos al ver a Alaude entrar por la puerta inspeccionando el salon y caminando a una silla que estaba a lado de el y estaba libre  
-a-Alaude-sempai?- pregunto algo sorprendido por sus acciones -que sucede?..-  
-vengo a clases extras-  
Se golpeo mentalmente al recibiese nuevo una respuesta de lo mas obvia pero no pudo preguntar nada mas cuando por la puerta entro un pelinegro con mirada realmente gélida  
"parece que va a matar a alguien en cualquier momento.." le dio un escalofrío cuando el pelinegro poso su mirada en el y se dirigió al escritorio -ustedes dos se quedaran tiempo extra por no haber asistido a clases- hablo con voz fria, indiferente e incluso con algo de desprecio. Despues de aquello los habia puesto a leer unas páginas de su libro y el salon se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral "pero..que paso ayer?" se pregunto alarmado al ver comp algunos de sus compañeros inclusive temblaban fingiendo que leían, iba a preguntarle al pelinegro que ahora se encontraba sumergido en un libro que sucedía o mejor dicho que les iba a decir a final de clases pero un papelito aterrizo en su butaca "eh?" miro desconcertado el papel enfrente de el, quien se lo habia dado?..  
Lo abrió mas por curiosidad que otra cosa y se sonrojo de manera realmente leve "no hables o te golpeara, no voltees soy Alaude"  
Sonrio un poco y poso sus ojos en el libro frente a el fingiendo leer pero en realidad se imaginaba que el mayor le hablaba diciéndole eso. Y gracias a eso pudo aguantar hasta el final de la clase  
-que querias decirnos?- se sorprendió un poco por la demandante pregunta que estaba haciendo el cenizo contra el profesor  
-no me hables en ese tono, no dudare en molerte hasta la muerte-  
Le dio un ligero escalofrío al ver a ambos emanar aquella aura asesina y respiro hondo para hablar calmado -lamento haber faltado a su clase ayer..de que queria hablarnos sensei?- pregunto en tono educado y calmado  
-silencio herbívoro- se congelo ante lo dicho pero una venita creció de su frente "y a este que mosca le pico?!" -ayer explique sobre un proyecto en equipo y no pienso repetir las cosas-  
-tan fastidioso como siempre Hibari-  
-un momento..ustedes dos..se conocen?- pregunto el Rubio algo confundido por la forma en que se hablaban pero su intuición le decia que hubiera sido mejor no preguntar  
-Hibari kyoya..el es mi hermano mayor- se quedo en shock..literalmente en un completo SHOCK!  
Su tío..y el hermano de la persona que tanto amaba...SALÍAN JUNTOS?!


End file.
